Are You Vampire?
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Naruto sang gadis pindahan bertemu dengan teman sekelas yang cukup aneh? bahkan jatuh hati pada sang pemuda aneh. Mendapatkan tugas sekolah bersama dan harus mengerjakan di rumahnya? rahasia apakah yang dimiliki si pemuda? Warning! Narufem Sasu. Nggak suka silakan lewat saja


Are You Vampire?

Disclaimer of : Pak Dhe Masashi Kisimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Misteri GJ abal-abal plus OCC

Rate : masih T kok.

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke, Fem Naruto

Story By : Neng Enchi ^^

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah di Ame, tempat yang cukup jauh dari Konoha maupun Suna dua kota terbesar di Negara ini.

Aku adalah siswa baru di Ame High School kelas XI, sedikit menyebalkan memang karena Ame selalu di tutupi awan dan terlihat suram dengan hujannya yang hampir setiap hari. Ame menjadi kota terlembab dengan curah hujan yang tinggi dan Matahari yang membenci tempat ini, menurutku.

"perkenalkan anak-anak, ini adalah teman baru kalian pindahan dari Konoha High School. Perkenalkan dirimu Namikaze-san." kata Kakashi sensei wali kelas baruku.

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze I born in England ups.." kata latah.

Ini sering terjadi jika aku gugup, keluarlah bahasa inggris dari mulutku ini karena aku berada di Inggris mulai lahir sampai berusia 15 tahun. 'Tck. Kuso' batinku.

"gomen. Ini sering terjadi jika aku gugup. Namaku Namikaze Naruto salam kenal" kataku sambil membukukkan badan malu.

Seluruh penghuni kelas diam bagaikan tersihir, oh tuhan apa sebegitu memalukannya aku?. Oke memang sedikit memalukan, aku menegakkan tubuhku menatap seluruh siswa yang melongo.

"Sugoi! Dia blasteran!" kata salah seorang penghuni kelas dengan tanda segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"itu hal yang biasa saja" gumamku.

"salam kenal juga Naru-chan" kata seorang gadis dengan surai pink yang indah.

"silakan duduk di samping Haruno, Namikaze-san" kata guru Kakashi menunjuk pada gadis pink itu.

"stuittt! suittt! dia lumayan sexy juga" ujar beberapa murid yang aku lewati aku hanya merona menahan malu.

"jangan dengarkan mereka, salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura" kata Sakura mengenalkan dirinya padaku.

"sepertinya kau sudah tahu namaku Haruno-san" kataku canggung.

"panggil saja Sakura, sekarang kita teman" kata Sakura menjabat tanganku. Tangan Sakura terasa sangat dingin jadi aku sempat kaget dengan suhu tubuhnya mungkin sekitar 20 derajat.

"Sakura-san, tanganmu sangat dingin. Apa kau sedang sakit atau lemah jantung?" tanyaku spontan.

"ara-ara, sejenis kelainan sejak lahir. Membuatmu risih ya?" tanya Sakura.

"ah tentu tidak. Ini sangat mengagumkan" kataku jujur.

End Of Naru POV.

"baiklah pelajaran akan saya mulai buka buku kali…"

"cklek"

pintu ruang kelas dibuka dari luar menghentikan perkataan dari Kakashi sensei.

"dia memang selalu tidak sopan. Dasar anak tukang terlambat" gerutu Sakura.

"siapa?" tanya Naru bingung.

"sumimasen sensei, saya terlambat" kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam sambil memasuki ruangan.

"oh, Uchiha-san, silakan duduk dan saya harap tidak diulangi lagi" kata Kakashi sensei pada pemuda itu.

"tampan" gumam Naru lirih yang masih dapat didengar si pemuda yang lewat dan duduk di samping mejanya dan Sakura.

"kau bilang dia tampan?. Dia itu pemuda psikopat" bisik Sakura.

"jika kau ingin menjelek-jelekkanku jangan saat ada aku, atau kau tak akan mendapat restuku" gumam pemuda itu.

"jangan nguping dasar ayam" ejek Sakura.

"hn" gumam pemuda itu.

"eto.. kalau boleh tahu siapa dia kenapa Sakura-san terlihat sangat akrab?" tanya Naru.

"dia ini Uchiha Sasuke, calon adik iparku dia sangat manja pada kakaknya" bisik Sakura lagi.

"jadi Sakura-san sudah punya pacar dan dia kakaknya Uchiha-san?" tanya Naru.

"begitulah" kata Sakura ringan.

Hari demi hari telah dilewati Naru di Ame hingga tak terasa Naru telah tinggal di Ame selama 2 bulan.

5 menit lagi bel istirahat tapi sang sensei tercinta masih belum juga mengeluarkan para siswanya dari dalam kelas.

"karena sebentar lagi liburan musim panas, aku akan membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok untuk menyelesaikan tugas laporan liburan musim panas tentang wisata lokal di Ame" kata Kakashi sensei.

"yaaaahhh…" sahut para siswa lesu.

"baiklah, kelompok pertama Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke…"

"yah.. kita harus berpisah Naru," kata Sakura mewek.

"bukankah kau bilang tinggal bersama keluarga Sasuke?, kita masih bisa bertemu di rumah Sasuke saat liburan nantikan" kata Naru.

"hey jidat kau tidak bersyukur bersamaku begitu?" tanya Ino yang duduk di depan bangku Naru dan Sakura.

"bukannya begitu pig, kau ini mudah sekali tersinggung. Benar juga kata Naru" kata Sakura semangat.

"aku rasa kita masih bisa bersama" kata Naru.

"benar" kata Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"tch. Dasar gadis" gumam Sasuke.

.

Liburan musim panas kediaman Uchiha pukul 08.00 pagi hari.

" .tok" suara pintu diketuk menggema diseluruh ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha yang cukup sebagai aula desa.

"tunggu sebentar" kata Sakura berlari bagaikan angin berhembus menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"ohayo Sakura-chan" kata Naru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh Naru, Ohayo" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Naru.

"apa aku datang terlalu pagi?" tanya Naru sambil melihat keadaan Sakura yang hanya menggunakan yukata tidur pinknya.

"eto.. tidak juga ini karena aku terlambat bangun" kata Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"ayo masuk" kata Sakura sambil menyeret Naru menuju ruang keluarga.

"hmm.. apa Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Naru tiba-tiba.

"kau begitu merindukan Sasuke hanya karena 3 hari tidak bertemu?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja" kata Naru.

"hm.. mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura.

"apa saja boleh" kata Naru sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Naru yang celingukan mencari seseorang.

"kalau mau mencari Sasuke naik saja ke lantai atas, kamar Sasuke yang ada nama Sasukenya didepan pintu" kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi membuatkan Naru minuman.

'kurasa aku harus naik ke atas' kata Naru lirih sambil berjalan pelan munuju tangga.

Naru POV.

'Tadi Sakura bilang kamar Sasuke yang ada nama Sasukenya mungkin kamar yang ini' innerku.

" ." saat aku mengetuk pintu tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sebuah ruangan ala eropa dengan dinding kaca yang menghadap hutan secara langsung.

Ngomong-omong rumah Sasuke ini memang di tengah hutan tanpa ada satupun tetangga, aku pernah bertanya tentang hal ini pada Sakura sebelumnya dan dia hanya menjawab bahwa mereka sangat menyukai ketenangan. Aneh itulah yang terlintas dipikiranku. Oke kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Aku hanya terpaku dengan pemandangan kamar Sasuke yang sangat mengagumkan, oke aku sangat norak. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada pemuda tampan yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi pujaan hatiku yang sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi kulit besar sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal yang sampulnya usang.

"Sasuke" panggilku.

"hn" sahutnya singkat seperti biasanya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"aku sedang membaca beberapa buku tentang sejarah kota ini" jawabnya tetap tak beralih dari bukunya.

"apa kau sedang sangat sibuk?, kalau begitu aku akan keluar saja" kataku sambil membalikan badan.

"tunggu, bukankah kau kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas?, kenapa tidak segera kita selesaikan saja agar tidak menganggu liburan masing-masing" kata Sasuke sambil menutup bukunya sambil memandangku.

"benar juga" gumamku canggung tentu saja bagaimana tidak canggung ini kamar pemuda pertama yang pernah kumasuki, ok mungkin memang aku berlebihan.

"aku telah membaca buku tentang kota ini ada beberapa wisata lokal bersejarah yang mungkin belum dipakai oleh kelompok lain" kata Sasuke mulai serius.

"sebenarnya, aku tak terlalu tahu tentang kota ini, bagaimana jika kunjungi tempat wisata yang kau maksud?" tawarku.

End of Naru POV.

"boleh saja, karena kita juga memerlukan gambar dari tempat itu" kata Sasuke.

"umh. Memangnya apa sih tempat wisata yang kita biacarakan dan dimana letaknya kenapa kelompok lain mungkin tidak tahu?" tanya Naru.

"ini adalah sebuah pemakaman para penyihir kuno yang ada di puncak gunung Myoboku disana" kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke sebuah gunung tinggi yang nampak dari jedela besar kamar Sasuke.

Entah sadar atau tidak bulu kuduk Naru tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan wajah ayunya berubah menjadi pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau takut?" tanya Sasuke iseng.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak" kata Naru bohong.

"tapi kenapa hanya dengan menyebut nama tempatnya kau sudah keringat dingin Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

"benarkah bukan ini hanya keringat karena kepanasan tunggu, kau memanggil namaku?" tanya Naru.

"hn?" tanya Sasuke.

"ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kau memanggil namaku Sasuke" kata Naru berbunga-bunga.

"kukira kau tak tahu siapa namaku" lanjutnya terharu.

"kau berlebihan" gumam Sasuke.

"hehe.." senyum Naru sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naru intens.

"apa ada kotoran diwajahku?" tanya Naru.

"tidak, sekarang kau tak takut lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku memang tidak takut" elak Naru.

"baiklah kita pergi kesana besok, untuk sekarang kita buat beberapa artikel tenteng tempat itu dari buku saja" kata Sasuke membuka laptopnya.

"hm, baiklah" kata Naru antusias.

.

"Sakura," panggil sebuah suara sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"umh. Ada apa Itachi-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"siapa gadis yang masuk ke kamar Sasuke tadi?" tanya Itachi kakak Sasuke.

"kau ingat gadis blasteran yang pernah kuceritakan, ya dia orangnya" kata Sakura sambil balas memeluk Itachi.

"benarkah?, gadis yang cukup menarik, bahkan dia bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum" kata Itachi.

"kau terdengar seperti orang tua" gumam Sakura.

"memang aku sudah tua" kata Itachi.

"hah.. aku ada tugas bersama Ino dan ini sangat menyebalkan" gerutu Sakura.

"sudah kubilang kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan Sasuke yang mengulangi SMA lagi, memangnya ini sudah yang keberapa?" tanya Itachi.

"ini sangat menyenangkan, hm.. mungkin sekitar 100 atau 150 kali" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"tch dasar" gumam Itachi sambil mengusap rambut bublegum Sakura.

"mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Itachi yang melihat Sakura membawa sebuah nampan berisi camilan.

"ke kamar Sasuke, untuk Naru kau mau?" tanya Sakura balik.

"untuk apa juga" ujar Itachi.

"tok tok tok".

"Aku masuk" kata Sakura memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"kalian terlihat sangat sibuk" kata Sakura yang melihat Naru dan Sasuke serius mengerjakan tugas.

Atau lebih tepatnya Naru sedang membaca buku sejarah kota Ame sampai tertidur dan Sasuke mengetikan artikel pada laptopnya.

"kelihatannya Naru sangat kelelahan, memangnya kau apakan dia?" tanya Sakura iseng.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura.

"tuh," Sakura menunjuk Naru yang duduk dikursi dengan buku dipangkuannya sambil tertidur.

"dia tertidur?" gumam Sasuke.

"tentu saja, memangnya kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Sakura.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"Sasu, nanti tolong antarkan Naru pulang oke" perintah Sakura.

"males" gumam Sasuke menolak.

"Sasu-chan, kubilang tolong" kata Sakura penuh penekanan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya sampai bergemerutuk.

"H-Hai" jawab Sasuke ketakutan dengan calon kakak iparnya itu.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"gomen-ne, Kha-san ku bilang kemarin kau mengantarku pulang" kata Naru menunduk malu.

"hn bukan masalah, Sakura yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu" kata Sasuke.

"benarkah, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih padanya, dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Naru.

"dia sedang pergi berlibur bersama aniki ke Kumo" kata Sasuke singkat.

"benarkah?" tanya Naru.

"apa semua itu barang yang harus kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"hm, tentu saja ini adalah barang-barang yang kuperlukan" kata Naru.

"kau bercanda" kata Sasuke.

"tentu saja tidak," kata Naru yakin.

"hey, kita akan naik gunung dan kau malah membawa 2 koper dan 1 ransel? Buang kopernya bawa ranselmu saja" kata Sasuke.

"tapi bagaimana jika membutuhkan.." kata Naru diputus Sasuke.

"kau akan aman asalkan bersamaku, jadi bawa benda yang benar-benar penting saja dan segera berangkat" kata Sasuke sambil memasukan ranselnya kedalam mobil sport drakblue miliknya.

"kau berjanji?, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku naik gunung" kata Naru ragu-ragu.

"janji" kata Sasuke singkat.

"cepat naik" kata Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"iya-iya" gumam Naru.

Sepanjang perjalanan diwarnai dengan keheningan, bagaimana tidak si mulut besar Naru tengah tertidur pulang disamping bangku kemudi.

Sasuke POV.

"Aku menyetir sedangkan kau enak-enakkan tidur dasar" gumamku lirih.

"hey bangun, bangun sebentar lagi sampai" kataku sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"ugh." Gumamnya sambil menggeliatkan tubuh indahnya.

'manis' gumamku tak sadar.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Aku tahu betul jika jantungku telah mengeras bagaikan es sejak 717 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku dilahirkan tapi hari ini ada yang ada rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Sasuke POV End

"huagh!" Naru menguap kecil sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ohayo…" sapanya.

"apakah tidurmu nyenyak nona muda?" tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah pondok kecil diatas gunung.

"gomen, aku ketirduran. Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naru.

"hn. Mobil hanya bisa mengantar kita sampai disini setelah ini kita perlu berjalan sekitar 3 Km menuju makam" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa?! Kau gila? Itu jauh sekali kakiku bisa patah!" rengek Naru.

"kau pikir kau saja yang lelah?, untung-untungan kau sudah tidur sedangkan aku terus-terusan menyetir selama 2 jam menyebalakan" gerutu Sasuke lirih.

"kau menggerutu?, kukira kau ini bukan manusia ternyata kau bisa menggerutu juga" kata Naru sambil menahan tawa.

"memang aku bukan.." kata Sasuke buru-buru dia hentikan.

"ada apa?" tanya Naru.

"ayo berangkat, bawa ranselmu" kata Sasuke keluar dari mobil.

.

15 menit kemudian

"Sasuke apakah masih jauh?" tanya Naru.

"kita masih berjalan beberapa menit, dan ini sudah ke 10 kalinya kau bertanya, memang segitu lelahnya ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku benar-benar lelah, bisa istirahat seben.." kata Naru terputus melihat gerakan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membungkuk dan meletakan tasnya di depan tubuhnya.

"cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke.

"eh?" Naru hanya melongo.

"cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran" kata Sasuke.

"Hai" kata Naru naik ke punggung dingin Sasuke.

"eh?, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naru.

"daijobu" gumam Sasuke.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" kata Naru.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"kenapa tubuhmu sangat dingin, apa kau sangat kedinginan dengan udara ini?" tanya Naru.

"itu.., hn sedikit" jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"gunakan ini," kata Naru sambil menyampirkan syal merah marun pada leher jenjang Sasuke.

"lebih baikan?" tanya Naru.

"hn, arigatou" kata Sasuke menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"baiklah kita kembali jalan" kata Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke apa aku ini berat?" tanya Naru.

"tidak kau sangat ringan dan hangat" kata Sasuke.

"kau masih kedinginan?, bagaimana jika begini" kata Naru sambil semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada punggung Sasuke dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke.

"hey, aku merasa kasihan dengan anakmu kelak" gumam Sasuke sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan.

"heh?,"tanya Naru.

"mungkin mereka nanti tidak akan mendapatkan susu dengan kualitas yang baik" lanjut Sasuke.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naru tak mengerti.

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memberi ASI untuk anakmu jika milikmu sama sekali tidak terasa seperti ini" kata Sasuke.

"uh! HENTAI" kata Naru sambil memukul kepala Sasuke dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari punggung Sasuke.

"sakit kau mau aku jatuhkan apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"gomen-gomen, lagipula sekarang sudah ada susu formulakan" kata Naru dengan semurat merah yang menghiasi pipi chubynya.

"tapi aku tak akan membiarkan anakku meminum susu formula sebelum 6 bulan kau harus ingat itu" kata Sasuke.

"seperti aku akan menjadi istrimu saja" kata Naru.

"memangnya kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" ujar Sasuke lirih.

"apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naru tak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"AAAUUUUU.. WOFT WOFT AAAAUUU" terdengar suara auman hewan mirip serigala.

"Sasuke kau dengar itu?" tanya Naru.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"suara apa itu?, apa itu suara binatang buas?" tanya Naru takut.

"mungkin itu suara serigala, tapi kurasa ini bukanlah daerah kekuasaan mereka untuk apa mereka kemari?" kata Sasuke sambil bertanya pada entah siapa karena Naru sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naru panik.

"tenang saja pegangan yang erat, karena aku akan berlari" kata Sasuke.

"umh." Sahut Naru sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke.

"GHRRR.. GHRRR.. GHRRR.. GHRRR.."

suara beberapa hewan yang ada dibelakang Sasuke dan Naru.

"Sasuke, mereka ada dibelakang kita" kata Naru panik.

"jika kau takut tutup saja matamu" perintah Sasuke.

"hai!" kata Naru sambil menutup matanya.

"sialan, aku sedang tak ada urusan dengan kalian, lagi pula ini bukan daerah kekuasaan kalian" kata Sasuke sambil mengubah pupil matanya menjadi merah 'Sharingan'.

"GHRR.. GHRR.. WOFT" geram serigala itu bersiap untuk melompat.

"kuso" umpat Sasuke.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Naru yang memejamkan matanya.

"kau tenang saja mereka tak akan bisa mengejarku" kata Sasuke sambil berlari bagaikan flash.

"amaterastu" gumam Sasuke sambil melihat beberapa serigala yang berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa diduga muncul api hitam yang mengenai beberapa serigala itu.

"sudah kukatan aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, jadi berhentilah" kata Sasuke sambil menetralkan Amaterasunya pada beberapa serigala itu.

"pergilah, aku tak ingin membunuh kalian" gumam Sasuke lirih.

Tanpa terasa ternyata Sasuke telah berlari sangat jauh hingga telah sampai pada makam para penyihir.

"kita telah sampai" kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Naru.

"kau tertidur lagi?" tanya Sasuke sweatdrop.

"ini sudah ketiga kalianya kau tertidur saat bersamaku, dasar gadis bodoh kau pikir semua pria itu baik? Tck. Dasar" gerutu Sasuke.

"Ohayo.." sapa Naru sambil menguap.

"eh dimana ini?, dimana para serigala itu?, apa kita berhasil lari dari mereka?" tanya Naru kepo.

"hn, kita telah sampai di makam para penyihir kuno kota Ame. Bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah ini menakjubkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"jadi sekarang kita ada ditengah makam?" tanya Naru syok.

"aku sudah mengambil beberapa gambar mau lihat?" tanya Sasuke santai sambil menyerahkan kamera SLR yang dikalungkan dilehernya.

Matahari menampakkan cahayanya setelah seharian penuh tertutup mendung.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" kata Naru.

"hn" sahut Sasuke mengiyakan.

"sebenarnya kau ini apa?, aku tahu jika kau bukan manusia biasa" gumam Naru sambil menatap kamera yang tadi Sasuke berikan.

"menurutmu aku ini apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Are you a vampire?" tanya Naru dengan logat baratnya yang kental.

"if I vampire, what you do?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"eh?" gumam Naru bingung.

"aku memanglah bukan manusia sama sepertimu" kata Sasuke melangkah menuju area yang terkena sinar matahari.

"lihat, aku memang bukan manusia dan apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"tunggu, bukankah jika vapire terkena sinar matahari mereka akan terbakar?, kenapa dirimu tidak" tanya Naru.

"heh?, itu hanya takhayul bodoh buatan manusia" gumam Sasuke.

"benarkah?" tanya Naru.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" ujar Sasuke.

"yang mana?" tanya Naru balik.

"what you do if I'am vampire?" tanya Sasuke.

"kupikir punya teman seorang vampire itu keren" kata Naru dengan senyum mentarinya.

'syut' Sasuke berlari cepat menghampiri Naru tepat didepan wajah Naru.

"apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"tidak, umh sedikit sih.." gumam Naru.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan perkataanku sebelumnya, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Sasuke.

"dasar pelupa" gumam Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naru.

"hangat" gumam Sasuke.

"kau sangat dingin" ujar Naru.

"oh iya apa yang kau tanyakan padaku sebelumnya aku tak ingat" kata Naru.

"lupakan saja" gumam Sasuke.

"tidak bisa mungkin saja itu penting" kata Naru.

Sasuke POV

"lupakan saja" gumamku.

"tidak bisa mungkin saja itu penting" kata Naru.

Bagaimana itu tak penting jika ada orang yang melamarmu dan kau hanya diam saja. Bahkan aku sudah membuang rasa maluku untuk mengatakannya. Dasar gadis bodoh. Terpaksa harus kukatakan lagi. -,-

End of Sasuke POV

"menikahlah denganku!" kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya menahan malu.

"eh?" Naru hanya melongo kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"tentu saja aku bersedia" kata Naru sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Love you" gumam Sasuke.

"Love you to" sahut Naru.

"Eto.. jadi Sasuke bagaimana dengan tugas sekolah kita?" tanya Naru yang berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"hn?, kenapa kau masih memikirkan hal bodoh semacam itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"ini hal penting, kita harus menyelesaikannya, selanjutnya lulus sekolah, kuliah, mendapatkan pekerjaan baru kita bisa menikah" kata Naru.

"hn?, kenapa lama sekali?. Memangnya tidak bisa apa jika kita menikah sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"ayahku akan membunuhmu jika kau menikah denganku tanpa persiapan dan kehidupan yang matang" gumam Naru sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"memang akukan sudah mati jadi jangan khawatir" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"baka!" gumam Naru sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke.

I Think Realy the End

Arigatou Minna-sama mohon rephiuwnya ^^


End file.
